Legends:Darth Caedus
The New Essential Guide to Characters| cabelo= Castanho''Dark Apprentice| olhos= Castanhos (Como Jacen Solo); Amarelos (Como Darth Caedus)| pele= Clara| era= *Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem JediVector Prime'' *Era do LegadoBetrayal| afiliação= *Nova RepúblicaDestiny's Way *Federação Galáctica das Alianças LivresBloodlines *Nova Ordem JediJunior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *Sith da Lumiya| mestres= *Luke Skywalker The Crystal *Vergere Traitor *Tadar'Ro Omen *Koro Ziil Outcast *Akanah Norand Goss Pell Dark Nest I: The Joiner King *Lumiya | aprendizes= *Ben Skywalker Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen *Tahiri Veila Revelation| }} O filho de Han Solo e Léia Organa Solo, Jacen Solo foi um dos principais Cavaleiros Jedi, que se revelou crucial para derrotar os Yuuzhan Vong e proteger a galáxia durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. O neto de Darth Vader, Darth Caedus era um Lorde Sith que se voltou contra sua família e amigos, traindo seus princípios e liderando a Aliança Galáctica, criando um reinado de terror para tentar trazer ordem e estabilidade para uma galáxia fraturada. Era desejo de Solo para proteger a galáxia e sua crescente disposição para aceitar qualquer custo em que causa que facilitou sua queda para o lado negro. Nascido em 9 DBY, Jacen Solo passou a maior parte de seus primeiros anos como alvo de planos de sequestro e de vários regimes contra seus pais famosos. Quando tinha treze anos, ele e sua irmã gêmea Jaina Solo começaram a frequentar o Praxeum Jedi em Yavin 4, onde seu tio Luke Skywalker ensinou-lhes os caminhos da Força. Lá ele fez muitos amigos, entre eles a princesa Hapan Tenel Ka Djo, de quem tornou-se fortemente atraído. Durante o treinamento, ele e seus amigos derrotaram complôs numerosos contra a Nova República e, em 24 DBY, ele e seu irmão Anakin Solo se tornaram aprendizes de Luke. Um filósofo que não gostava da idéia de empregar a violência para combater a violência, Solo entrou em uma crise pessoal com a eclosão da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Ele preferiu servir fora da linha de frente, mas se sentiu obrigado a oferecer-se para o grupo montado para eliminar a Rainha Voxyn em Myrkr. Lá, Anakin foi morto e Jacen liderou a equipe, matou a rainha e acabou com a ameaça Voxyn antes que fosse capturado pelos Yuuzhan Vong. Solo passou quase um ano preso, durante o qual ele foi torturado por semanas. Solo lutou com sua situação e com os ensinamentos de sua captora e mentor, Vergere. Ele escorregou para o lado negro, antes de regressar e abraçar a idéia de responder ao universo com amor, incondicional e universal. Ele escapou do cativeiro Yuuzhan Vong com Vergere, uma antiga Jedi da República Velha e reuniu o esforço de guerra. Na batalha final, Jacen invadiu a Cidadela do Supremo Overlord Shimrra Jamaane e derrotou Onimi, que mentalmente controlava o Supremo Overlord, em um momento de comunhão com a força. Depois, ele passou cinco anos visitando e aprendendo com várias seitas de usuários da Forca. Durante seu tempo com os Mind Walkers, ele teve uma visão de uma figura escura dominando a galáxia e ficou determinado a impedir a sua realização. Jacen retornou aos Jedi durante a crise Dark Nest, armado com uma filosofia mais cruel de aceitar vários sacrifícios em nome do bem maior, conspirou para eliminar o Killiks para evitar uma outra guerra que ele tinha previsto e proteger a sua filha Allana Solo, secretamente concebida com Tenel Ka Djo. Em 40 DBY, Solo concordou em se tornar o aprendiz Sith de Lumiya depois de sondar o futuro e descobrir que, se não o fizesse, ele ia matar Luke Skywalker e a galáxia seria consumida pelo caos. Ele embarcou em uma descida para o lado negro, lentamente se voltando contra os Jedi e sua família na medida que ele se tornava mais escuro e mais extremo. Após assumir o controle da Aliança Galáctica, matar Mara Jade Skywalker, e torturar seu ex-aprendiz Ben Skywalker, cometer várias atrocidades, e alcançar a Maestria Sith como Darth Caedus, ele foi finalmente morto por sua irmã gêmea Jaina. Biografia Infância Alvo desde o nascimento Jacen Solo era uma figura de grande significado político antes mesmo dele ter nascido. O filho do ex-contrabandista, general aposentado, ícone Rebelde Han Solo e da princesa Leia Organa Solo de Alderaan, a Ministra de Estado da Nova República, Jacen Solo e sua irmã gêmea Jaina foram imediatamente questões de interesse público, e a notícia da gravidez foi espalhada por toda a Nova República.Dark Force Rising Tomando um outro tipo de interesse no desenvolvimento dos gêmeos, o Grande Almirante Mitth'raw'nuruodo, o novo líder das forças militares do Império Galáctico, prometeu entregar as poderosas crianças Solo para Joruus C'baoth, o louco clone do Mestre Jedi Jorus C'baoth, para ele as criar e torná-las seus aprendizes em troca da participação de C'baoth em esquemas do Grande Almirante. Isto resultou em tentativas de sequestros por diversas agências Noghri do Grande Almirante Thrawn contra Leia durante a gravidez..Heir to the Empire Ela escapou de todos eles e foi capaz de apelar para os Noghri mudarem sua fidelidade a ela, expondo as manipulações de Thrawn sobre seu povo e usando sua reverência para com Darth Vader, o homem que tinha sido o pai de Leia. thumb|left|Jacen Solo recém-nacido Enquanto Jacen e Jaina Solo se desenvolviam no ventre de sua mãe, ficou evidente que eles eram muito sensitivos, e Leia foi capaz de fazer contato mental com eles por meio da Força. Ela fazia isso com freqüência para acalmá-los quando eles estavam agitados. Quando Jacen nasceu em 9 DBY na enfermaria do Palácio Imperial em Coruscant, ela fez isso durante todo o trabalho de parto de dez horas, até que Solo, nascido depois de sua irmã, tivesse saído do útero. As crianças eram criadas na suíte dos Solos no Palácio Imperial, com a irmã adotiva de Leia, Winter servindo como enfermeira. Seu tio, Luke Skywalker, testou seu potencial na Força e achou incrível.The Last Command Sourcebook Pouco depois de seu nascimento, eles foram alvos de outra tentativa de seqüestro por uma equipe de Inteligência Imperial. Preso em sua suíte, eles foram quase capturados antes que Mara Jade intervisse e salvasse a família. Após esse incidente, quando os Solos, o Wookiee Chewbacca e Skywalker tiveram que deixar Coruscant em uma missão que derrotou Thrawn e C'baoth, eles ficaram com Winter e guarda-costas Noghri, tendo jurado a sua vida à defesa da linhagem de Vader. thumb|Jacen com sua família em 10 DBY Logo após a derrota de Thrawn, uma nova ameaça se apresentava: o Imperador Palpatine ressurgira do Deep Core e conquistara Coruscant. Os gêmeos foram retirados do planeta e escondidos do Império e da crescente ameaça do Lado Negro da Força no desconhecido mundo seguro de Nova Alderaan.Dark Empire II Winter cuidou deles, e uma esquadra de guerreiros Noghri cuidavam da segurança.Dark Empire Sourcebook Eles só viram seus pais duas vezes em 10 ABY antes de Han Solo e Léia Organa chegarem na Millennium Falcon para permanecer em reclusão com as crianças para o nascimento de um terceiro filho, Anakin Solo. Eles foram rapidamente seguidos por membros da Elite do Lado Negro de Palpatine, que queriam raptar as crianças para o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Defendidos pelos Jedi Kam Solusar, Empatojayos Brand e Rayf Ysanna, os gêmeos ainda estavam em possessão de Kvag Gthull antes que Ysanna libertasse-os e sua mãe matasse Gthull, fazendo com que o resto do Dark Jedi fugissem. Com a chegada dos AT-AT Imperiais, Leia teve de tirar os filhos e fugir. Evacuados para Nespis VIII, os gêmeos estavam presentes quando o seu irmão Anakin nasceu. Eles foram novamente obrigados a fugir quando Palpatine mirou em Nespis VIII, o local da sede oculta da Nova República, com a Arma Galáctica. Viajando para Onderon, eles foram seguidos por Palpatine, que conseguiu esgueirar-se para o quarto de Leia, visando transferir o seu espírito de seu corpo para o de Anakin. Brand se sacrificou para derrotar Palpatine de uma vez por todas, e a ressurgência do Império foi encerrada.Empire's End Como Luke temia que as crianças pudessem ser permanentemente afetadas por qualquer exposição adicional ao lado negro, eles foram mais uma vez escondidos, desta vez sobre o mundo remoto Anoth, cujas coordenadas eram conhecidos apenas por Winter, Luke, e Almirante Ackbar. Só as crianças e Winter viviam na rocha inóspita, em que tinha sido construída uma casa equipada com sistemas avançados de segurança. Eles tiveram poucas visitas de seus pais até que, em 11 DBY, os gêmeos voltaram para Coruscant para viver com sua família, tendo completado dois anos e, na opinião de Skywalker, passado do ponto de maior vulnerabilidade para o lado negro. Winter voou com Jacen e sua irmã de volta para Coruscant, onde foram recebidos por sua mãe. Tendo tão pouco contato com ela, eles eram mais ligados à sua babá. Eles foram a uma turnê ao redor do Palácio Imperial, sua nova casa, antes de serem colocados na cama por C-3PO, cujas tentativas de contar uma história de ninar foram rejeitadas pelos Solos. Mais tarde, naquela semana, Luke voltou, e Jacen queria saber de seu tio. Quando Winter deixou o planeta para retornar à Anoth para cuidar de Anakin, Jacen ficou extremamente angustiado pela separação da mulher que o tinha criado, foi necessário muito ajuste para acostumá-lo a sua nova rotina. Leia foi chamada para longe das crianças para receber o embaixador de Carida, Furgan, no dia seguinte. Irritada por ter que passar um tempo longe de seus filhos, ela os levou para a recepção diplomática realizada naquela noite no Jardim Botânico Skydome, com C-3PO cuidando deles. Jacen e Jaina logo fugiram do dróide de protocolo e das exibições de botânica, em que conseguiram passar na espinha de um cacto de tentáculos para descansar com segurança no seu centro. Quando C-3PO tentou recuperá-los, eles escaparam com segurança enquanto o cacto pegava o dróide. Apenas alguns dias depois, Han Solo retornou de sua missão diplomática em Kessel, em que ele tinha sido capturado pela Moruth Doole e, em seguida, pela Almirante Natasi Daala do Império; depois de reunidos, Jacen Solo poderia começar a se reconectar com seus pais. Han levou as crianças para a região polar de Coruscant, onde eles puderam brincar na neve com C-3PO, mas suas férias foram interrompidas pela necessidade de retornar à região da capital para saudar a mãe, que tinha se envolvido em um trágico acidente durante uma missão diplomática em Vortex. Leia estava segura, e o jovem Solo acabou se adaptando à nova rotina de jantares, banhos e histórias para dormir. Contudo uma outra crise familiar entrou em sua vida quando sua mãe foi parar em Mon Calamari durante o ataque da almirante Imperial Natasi Daala e Han correu para salvá-la; Jacen e Jaina ficaram com C-3PO e Chewbacca. Para ocupar os gêmeos, C-3PO e Chewbacca os levaram para o Jardim Zoológico Holográfico de Animais Extintos. Lá, os jovens Solos rapidamente ficaram aborrecidos e escaparam de seus responsáveis. Tentando ir para casa, tomaram um turbolift, pensando que, como o turbolifts no Palácio Imperial, iria levá-los para casa. Em vez disso, depois de Solo apertar o botão para o primeiro nível, ele levou para a superfície há muito abandonada de Coruscant. Eles andaram pela abandonada e mortal Cidade Baixa, tentando usar as lições aprendidas com a sua história de ninar favorita, "O filhotinho Bantha perdido", para chegar a sua casa. Eventualmente, eles foram capturados em uma armadilha para pegar alimentos. Ao invés de serem comidos, eles colaboraram para usar a Força para retirar os pinos segurando sua gaiola juntos. Perseguido por um animal feroz, eles foram obrigados a refugiar-se uma pequena fenda. Moveram-se através de um pequeno túnel, eles encontraram um acampamento de moradores da Cidade Baixa. Onibald Daykim, o rei dos refugiados do Império que tinha criado o assentamento, gostou imediatamente das crianças. Ele deu-lhes comida e, em seguida, utilizando poços de ventilação e sistemas de outra utilidade, levou os gêmeos através dos muitos andares da cidade de Coruscant e a salvo de volta para sua casa, onde encontraram os seus pais, que já tinham retornado. Quando Skywalker foi incapacitado por seu aluno corrompido, Kyp Durron, os Solos voaram para o Praxeum Jedi dentro de uma semana.I, Jedi Luke estava em estado de coma e nenhum esforço foi capaz de reanimá-lo. No jantar com os alunos Jedi de Skywalker, Jacen e o resto dos sensitivos à Força foram atingidos por uma onda de morte sentida na Força, o resultado da destruição de Carida com a super-arma Sun Crusher, acionada por Kyp. Han Solo partiu para rastrear e falar com Durron, deixando Leia e os gêmeos em Yavin. Jacen e sua irmã, explorando os templos em ruínas dos Massassi, encontraram um bando de woolamanders; pela Força, Jacen foi capaz de "falar" com eles, fato que muito o intrigou. Naquela noite, ambos os gêmeos sentiram através da Força que seu tio estava em perigo. Seus gritos acordaram a mãe, que com a ajuda de vários outros alunos foi capaz de salvar Skywalker de Streen, manipulado pelo espírito do Lorde Sith Exar Kun.Champions of the Force Na manhã seguinte, Leia partiu para salvar Anakin, tendo sido informada pelo traidor Terpfen que ele tinha dado a localização de Anoth para os remanescentes Imperiais em Carida. Jacen e Jaina foram deixados sob os cuidados dos alunos de Skywalker. Visitando o esquife de Luke, Solo foi capaz de ver e ouvir o espírito de seu tio, de pé na sala, junto com sua irmã. Eles informaram sua guarda, a aprendiz Jedi Cilghal, mas ela não acreditou neles. Naquela noite, o espírito Skywalker apareceu para Jacen, advertindo-o que seu corpo estava em perigo de outro dos esforços de Kun. Solo acordou sua irmã, que começou a levantar os outros, enquanto corria para a Grande Câmara de Audiência, onde ele imediatamente sentiu a aura do lado negro nas três hidras de batalha que Exar Kun mandou para o ataque. Corajosamente, o jovem Solo atacou as criaturas para afastá-las. A pedido de Luke, ele pegou o sabre de luz do Mestre Jedi e, com Skywalker lutando através ele, derrotou as três criaturas. Após isso, o restante dos alunos percebeu que os Solos podiam ver Mestre Skywalker, e eles transmitiram a mensagem de Luke, dizendo que Exar Kun estava por trás dos ataques e precisava ser derrotado para que ele pudesse retornar ao seu corpo. Aparições *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic adaptation *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' comic adaptation *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic adaptation *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''The Other'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 6: Rescues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 7: Rescues, Part 2'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Traitor'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Fontes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 1'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Skywalker Family Album'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' * *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Round-Robin Interview *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e Referências da:Jacen Solo de:Darth Caedus en:Darth Caedus es:Darth Caedus fr:Jacen Solo/Dark Caedus ja:ダース・カイダス hu:Darth Caedus pl:Darth Caedus ru:Джейсен Соло fi:Jacen Solo sv:Darth Caedus Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Lordes Negros dos Sith Categoria:Diplomatas Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Chefes de Estado da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Curadores e médicos Categoria:Casa de Solo Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi Categoria:Instrutores de combates com sabres de luz Categoria:Machos Categoria:Mecânicos Categoria:Filósofos Categoria:Corsários Categoria:Lordes Sith dos Sith de Lumiya Categoria:Família Skywalker Categoria:Escravos Categoria:Espiões